Moonlight
by Lady Kathryne
Summary: Sam can't help it. It's a clear night. With friends preoccupied and parents fighting at home, whats a teenager to do but jump in the truck and head to his girlfriends house? AH, OOC, adult language and situations. fluffy little two shot that I may expand on later... who knows ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind- scary place that it is sometimes. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie… though it's a shame she never did anything more with the wolves… ah well.. There's always fan fiction J

**Author's Note:**

The inspiration for this came from one of my favorite songs- Runnin Outta Moonlight by Randy Houser. Its an awesome song :D

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

Moonlight

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

"Hey man, Kim just showed up. I gotta go. I'll see you at practice tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure. Ditch me for the girlfriend, I see how it is, Jared.. So much for best friends, huh."

"Screw you, Sam." Jared laughed. "You do the same thing when it comes to Bella!"

"Alright. I'm gonna finish this up. Tell Kim I said hi, ok?"

Jared hummed his agreement before hanging up the phone. Sam only sighed and pulled his Spanish text book open. He was 17 years old, a senior at La Push high school and one step closer to gaining a full athletic scholarship to play football at the University of Washington. He wanted to play professionally, but if that failed, he was going to study marine biology- the same thing his girlfriend was going to Udub for.

Bella Swan was six months younger than Sam and just happened to be the chief of Forks police's daughter. She also went to Forks High- a rival school of La Push High in everything from sports to academics. Not only was Bella from a rival school, she was also more comfortable being captain of the debate team over being captain of the cheerleading team- a typical match for a quarter back if you were to go by high school social standards.

Sam didn't care that she wasn't a cheerleader, or that she wasn't very athletic though. He loved her for her calm demeanor, her passion for learning and her sweet girl next door personality. They met through Jared's girlfriend and had hit it off almost instantly in their freshman year. By sophomore year, they were close friends and in their junior year, Sam asked her to be his girlfriend. Now they were planning to go to college together after graduating high school. He almost couldn't believe it.

He looked out his bedroom window and grinned. It was a rare cloudless and dry evening- so far anyways. He'd give it till ten or so before he was betting that the rain would roll in. Living in Washington state, he was used to it. He lived under near constant cloud cover and the threat of rain.

Glass shattering drew his attention to his parents arguing downstairs. The fights had been getting more and more frequent and it was a wonder Sam still had straight a's sometimes. This was the third month in a row already. His stress level was on the rise as his home life became more and more unbearable. He closed his book and rubbed his hands over his face. They were fighting over his half brother, Embry- again. His mom was accusing his dad of going back to 'the whore who tried to break their family apart once already' merely because he was a half an hour late coming home.

His dad's drunken slurs and cutting replies wrought a sigh from his lips and a roll of his eyes. He hadn't interfered yet because his dad would never raise a hand to his mom. He was sure of that. Even drunk, Joshua Uley knew better. Sam just wished he wouldn't drink so much that it caused fights. Though, to cut his dad some slack, his mom could be a little overbearing sometimes. But she really meant well.

The silence of his room was broken by his phone chirping on his nightstand. Unlocking the screen and moving to his text messages, he grinned when he saw his latest one.

_ 'Just got done with homework. I was thinking about you. Miss you. Hope you had a better night than last night!'_

_ 'Miss you too. Tonight's no better… parents are fighting again. Might go to Paul's to get away from it.'_

_ '__I'm sorry, Sam. You might want to try Jared though. I saw Paul's car in front of Jess's house. Her mom is out of town again. :/'_

Sam smiled. Bella wasn't one to give pity. It was one of the reasons he loved her. She was there when he finally broke down and told her about the fights, and she was there any time he talked about it since. She never nagged at him to talk, she simply held his hand and put her head on his shoulder.

It was a little known fact that Bella knew exactly what Sam was going through- she'd told him that after the first week of the fighting when he had broken down and told her just what was going on to make him so sad and tired. Bella had listened to her parents fighting until the day she turned 14 and told her mom she was staying with her dad after Renee had tried to force her in the car. Her mom had gone and never looked back.

_ 'Thanks for the heads up baby girl. Luv you!'_

_ 'Luv ya too Sammy.'_

Sam sighed and shook his head, a soft smile playing on his lips. He thumbed through his contacts to find Jared's name. The moon outside caught his attention briefly causing him to hover over his friends name before his eyes cut to the calendar with a red circle placed over Saturday.

Two years. They'd been together so far for two years- well two years tomorrow at least.

Looking again out his window, he sent a message to Jared. _'Hey, bro… rents are fighting again… can you cover for me tonight? I'm goin to see Bella.'_

Jared was quick to reply which meant that his parents and baby sister were in the living room with him and Kim. _'Don't I always? Casey said she's gonna IM Bella in an hour to spend the night. You better get over there soon.'_

_ 'thanks man. I owe you.'_

_ 'nah, it's cool. C ya tomorrow. Kimmi said hi.'_

_ 'Hi Kim! :D'_

Sam's phone chirped with a message from Kim. _'You have my permission to knock Jay flat on his rear end at practice on Monday! I did not tell him to tell you hi. However… Hi Sam!'_

Sam only chuckled. His friends were nuts.

Now to get out without being seen. Hn… he knew there was a reason he liked having the trellis beside his window.

It took him two minutes to skillfully climb to the ground from his bedroom window. His keys, wallet and phone were safely tucked away in his hoodie as he crept past the kitchen window to his truck. Shifting it into neutral, he pushed it onto the road, hopped in and started the engine. If his parents knew it was him, they gave no indication they were going to stop him.

He was free to head to Bella's house.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella sighed and rubbed her towel through her now damp hair. She loved her showers- the feel of the hot water washing away the grime and stress of the day was amazing. She loved it even more when she could enjoy it without being rushed. She ESPECIALLY loved it when she had the entire house to herself and could take as long as she wanted in said shower. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't help but grin. Her dad was working the night shift for the week and she was enjoying all the freedoms of a house alone that a 17 year old girl could ever wish for.

A tapping sound at her window caught her attention and she raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Who the hell was that? Looking at her clock, it was only just now seven at night. With it being fall now, the sun went down earlier, so who would be dumb enough to try and grab her attention like this instead of coming to the front door?

The pang of a small rock bouncing off the glass had Bella rolling her eyes. She was gonna kill Quil, Embry and Jake. They were the only ones who did that. She poked her head out her window after raising it, fully intent to curse her best friends out, only to stop when she saw her boyfriend grinning up at her.

"Sammy? What are you doing here?! I thought you were going to Jared's! Are you ok?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah.. I'm alright. I had to get outta the house. Jared is a little busy."

She knew what that meant. "Hang on, I'll unlock the back door."

"Hey! Bella. Just get dressed and come on. Casey IMed you… you're spending the night at her house." He grinned.

Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Someone is playing with fire. My dad ever finds out we're sneaking off and he'll kill us both, I hope you know that."

"Hey, I won't tell him if you don't." He teased.

"Ten minutes!" She said slamming her window down.

She rushed to pull on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved form fitting black tee shirt before pulling on her favorite pair of sneakers. A quick look in the mirror and she sighed. Grabbing her pony tail holder, her keys, her wallet and her phone, she was out the door in just under ten minutes.

"You sure you don't wanna run track?" Sam teased.

She giggled and greeted him with a kiss, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm sure. I can't run long distances to save my life."

Sam laughed and hoped down to the bottom step before presenting his back to her. It was commonplace to them now- their own special thing. He'd taken to giving her rides on his back to his truck in the winter time because her driveway was a land mine of hidden ice patches that loved to make her slip. Now though, he did it whenever he picked her up.

"One of these days you're going to find out I'm too heavy for you to do this to me, Sammy." She whispered in his ear.

He bit his lip to contain the groan he wanted to let loose. "Never. You'll always be light as a feather to me baby girl."

Bella smiled. "So where are we going?" She wondered when they were both seated inside his truck.

"Fire trails. Look how clear it is… I just… I was thinking maybe we could look at the stars for a while." He admitted with a blush.

She grinned and slid over closer to him. "Sounds awesome."

"Well, alright then." He said with a grin before they started off.

Bella merely smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the time with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind- scary place that it is sometimes. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie… though it's a shame she never did anything more with the wolves… ah well.. There's always fan fiction J

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

Moonlight

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

The sound of crickets and other animals singing in the dark should have bothered Bella as she lay beside Sam in the bed of his truck on a thick blanket he'd pulled from the cab. It should have, but it didn't. Sam made her feel safe. She loved that they could do this, just be together without filling the quiet with inane chatter. It was just another reason she believed theirs was a relationship meant to last. Like her godfather and his wife.

Her 'uncle' Billy had married his high school sweetheart a year after graduation. He had been in love with her until the day she was killed in a car accident. If she were honest, he was STILL in love with her. That was what she hoped it would be like for her and Sam.

"Hey Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you.."

Bella lifted her head from Sam's chest and shifted so she could look at him. "For what Sammy?"

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "You never push me to talk. We can just lay here like we've been doing and be perfectly content. We don't have to do anything… it's… it's nice."

She cuddled into his side again and grinned. He swore up and down he was romantic, but to her, he was perfect at it. She placed a kiss over his heart and hummed. "You're welcome Sam." She whispered leaning up to kiss him gently.

He grinned when she squealed as he pulled her over top of him. "Hi." He chuckled.

She sat up and looked down at him. "Hey."

He was lost to her beauty for a moment. The way the moonlight reflected off of her porcelain skin made her almost glow. "God, Bella. You're fucking gorgeous!"

She shook her head getting ready to argue with him when he used her body for a counterweight and pulled himself up to sit with her. He met her protests with a kiss and swallowed them down. He hated hearing her bad mouth herself. In his opinion, she didn't know how gorgeous she really was. Sure, she wasn't a super model, but she was still gorgeous.

Bella shifted in his lap, trying to find a more comfortable position for her legs now that he was sitting as well. She froze when she heard him whimper and pulled back to see his eyes closed tightly.

"Sam?"

He forgot sometimes that she was still new to sex. They'd had fun doing other things until just the month before when opportunity had knocked, and since then, they'd not been able to have a lot of time together. They'd only been alone together three more times since the first time, so to Bella, this was still all new. She had meetings with the debate team, he had practices with the football team, and then there was the homework and college applications to fill out.

"You're hard to not get excited around, baby girl." He hinted.

She smiled at him and leaned her forehead on his shoulder. "Hey Sam?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Hm?" He hummed as he ran his hands up and down her back.

Her lips trailed from his shoulder to his neck where she paused to nibble on his pulse point. The path of torture continued up his jaw to his lips as she started shifting in his lap. His hands moved to her waist, trying to stop her from moving. She had other things on her mind though.

"You know… it's been a month…" She whispered.

His eyes searched hers until it dawned on him that she was talking about her birth control. A shiver of excitement raced through him as he stared at her. "Has it?"

"Mhm." She said moving her kisses up his jaw to his ear. She caught the lobe in her teeth, biting gently, smirking when he let out a shuddering breath.

"Baby, please… Bella don't tease me." He whined.

Bella grinned and moved her lips back down his jaw and further down to his neck. It was a secret love of his that she left marks on him. It was her claim to the other girls in his school. So she said at least.

"Who said I was teasing, Sam?" She finally purred.

Sam groaned and pulled her hips sharply to his. He smirked when she gasped at the feel of his hard cock throbbing in his jeans. "Feel me, baby girl? Feel what you do to me?"

It wasn't long before his hands caught the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it up her petite form. He swallowed when he found out she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. He licked his suddenly dry lips before leaning in to kiss her, his fingers moving to tease her nipples gently.

"Sam.." She whined when his lips trailed a path of seductive, pleasurable torture down her jaw to her neck, then further down to one of her nipples.

He couldn't help but groan when she started writhing in his lap. "Damn, babe, you're so hot."

Bella repaid the favor by pulling his tee shirt from his body, her nails raking gently down the smooth skin of his back. The shivers that followed her nails had nothing to do with the cool night temperature hitting their skin.

"Like that?" She cooed. When he nodded, her nails raked down his skin a little harder, leaving slightly pink tracks in his back.

"Bells… please…" He whimpered.

Bella smiled and pressed her lips to his before moving off of his lap. She stood and smirked down at Sam and she ran her hands over her slightly soft belly. Her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth as she slowly unfastened her jeans. The zipper was drawn down equally slowly before Sam had had enough and moved his hands to her waist to help her pull the offending material from her body. He was only slightly shocked that she wasn't wearing anything under them either. Shocked, not displeased and oh so VERY turned on.

With Bella situated back in his lap, Sam took the time to run his large hands over every inch of her now nude form he could get to. He kept his eyes locked on hers as one of his hands ventured down to her clit and further down to test the readiness of her neatly trimmed pussy. He grinned when her nails dug slightly into his shoulders.

"Sam!" She gasped as he started rubbing her clit.

Sam's free hand drew her head close to his, their foreheads touching as her breathing came quicker and shorter. "You like that baby?" He teased.

"Please! Sam… fuck… yes!" She whimpered as she got closer to her end.

If there was one thing Sam could admit to, it was that he loved watching Bella get off. She was simply gorgeous to him. Her lips were parted, her eyes lidded, her cheeks flushed and a look of desire and hunger passing through her soulful chocolate orbs nearly always had him panting for more from her.

"Come on Bells." He cajoled.

Bella came with a shuddering cry before flopping in a boneless heap against him. Her arms twined loosely around his neck as he peppered kisses to her cheeks, lips and nose. "Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too baby girl."

It didn't take her long to recover before she was pulling Sam's jeans from his legs. She nudged him back, pushing his back gently to the bed of the truck. Her lips left a trail from his jaw down to his nipples where she stopped to bite gently at one. She continued down until his cock was in her line of sight.

"Watch me Sam.." She demanded gently.

Sam shivered and raised his head to watch her tongue flick out to tease the head of his dick. He groaned and propped himself up on his elbows, giving into her demands to watch him as she swallowed all eight inches of his rather impressive cock. His girl was definitely something else.

"Fuck.. Bella.. So fucking good." He babbled with his head dropped backwards. He didn't want to stop watching her, but the pleasure was becoming too much.

With a final shout, Sam erupted into Bella's mouth, her throat working to swallow everything he offered. She pumped her hand twice more, greedily sucking him dry before allowing him to fall from her lips. He shivered and looked up just in time to see her licking her lips, searching for any stray drops she may have missed. That was all it took for his spent dick to come back to life.

"Feel better?" She purred.

Sam smirked and pulled her down to him before rolling them so that she was on her back under him. "Not yet, but soon enough we both will." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Instinctively, Bella's legs moved up to wrap around his waist. She threw her head back when she felt him nudging at her soaked core. The anticipation of feeling him sink into her slowly was almost too much.

"Please… Sam… please don't tease me!" She whined.

Sam captured her lips in his and pushed steadily into her. The burn was delicious as was the feeling of being filled to the brim with all things Sam. Bella broke the kiss with a gasp as Sam paused to wait for her to adjust to him. He peppered her face with light kisses as she regained the ability to breath.

"I love you baby girl." He whispered.

Bella smiled. "I love you too, Sam. I'm ok.."

"You sure?" He checked again.

She nodded. "I forgot how big you were…" She muttered with some embarrassment.

Sam pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling almost completely out of her. "Better not forget anymore." He mused before slamming his hips forward again.

"Sam!" Her nails raked down his back as he set a fast, hard rhythm into her willing body. "Yes!"

"Scream for me baby." He whispered, working them both closer to the edge of pleasurable insanity.

"H-harder… please… so close." She begged before digging her nails into the skin of his sides as she held on to him. She trusted him to keep her grounded.

For his part, Sam redoubled his efforts to push her over the edge, groaning when she screamed his name. It took him three more thrusts before he released into her body calling out her name before resting most of his weight against hers.

When they'd regained their breath, Sam rolled off of her and pulled her close to him. There was no need to talk. They simply basked in the stillness of a clear night. They took ten minutes to bask in their endorphin created bliss before Bella shivered after a chilled wind raced by them.

"Come on, lets get dressed and head to Jared's house." Sam said gently.

Bella only smiled and nodded.

As they pulled into Jared's driveway twenty minutes later, Sam looked up to the sky in amusement. There above them, where once a clear night had graced them, clouds were moving to cover the moon from their eyes once more. He only shook his head and grinned. Every now and then the skies were perfect, he'd just have to wait for the next one to steal Bella away again. After all, he only had forever, at least that's all he wanted.


End file.
